The Story of Inuyasha, That has never been heard
by princebikky
Summary: This Story is a about people who knew Inuyasha but this isn't his story this is his bestfriends story. This story is a mix of Inuyasha and YuYuHg. i have been working on this fic for almost a year and well read and enjoy please no flaming
1. Chapter 1

{P.O.V of Ansem}Chapter 1  
  
One day there were clans, demon clans, the fox clans and the wolf clans in an era they lived in peace for as long as they could before the empire became stronger.  
  
One day it all started... "Get to work men" roared Ansem "The sooner it's done the greater is will be."  
  
Ansem the great white fox he was building a home for the fox clan across the field so was the wolf clan. Ansem had just taken in a mate and so did they great Seberuis of the white wolfs. Ansem had chosen Urd a beautiful fox demon she had red and white fox blood in her and she was beautiful. Seberuis had chosen the very odd Yubiames; she was odd blood, but she was a white wolf but Seberuis choose her nonetheless. Many months later both Seberuis and Ansems mates both had their child. But this story is not about Seberuis this is Ansems story. On a cold, windy night servants rushed to stop there masters mate from her pain of the child she was about to bear. Ansem waited but he wanted to see his mate and be at her side but the servants said he would be in the way. So The Leaders of there clan in the fox high stone had got the message and were on there way to see the great leaders first born child and maybe the next heir. As the leaders of the foxes started showing up they watched Ansem pace back and forth as he waited for his child to come to this world. Big and loud, cries coming from his room, his servants came out of the room carry a child warped in fine purple silk. They handed the child to Ansem and the others tried to get a good look at the child. Ansem looked down at his new child and saw this child was a boy but was very disappointed that this child could not be the heir for reason he could never tell his mate but this little boy had purple hair and little pointy ears he had Ansem good looks but his mothers blue- gold eyes and the mixed blood lines had turned the boys hair purple, he woke up from his thinking his fellow leaders were giving him congratulation on his new beautiful son, he started nodding his head and thanking them for their praise and Ansem started to think up a name for the child the leaders started to slowly leave one my one and Ansem went to his mate with a good name for the boy Nuriko would be his name and Urd agreed, it was well suited for their new son many years later as the boy grew his long purple hair and tail grew longer every day. It was a day when the Council met with the wolfs and foxes they usually stated problems and concerns, Ansem and Seberuis talked to each other as the other leaders argued at each other they talked about how much their children are and how there mates are doing time seemed to go so fast as the meeting was finally over they all said there goodbyes and went home.  
  
As Ansem had just gotten in the door he was jumped on and send him to the ground, it was Nuriko was smiling as he sat on Ansems chest he smelled clean and he looked a little wet looked like he just took a bath and there sat his mate on a chair had that a face on which mean she has something on her mind and it doesn't mean anything good will come from it. "  
  
"Hey Nuriko, you sure smell clean," as Ansem smiled.  
  
Urd called for one of the servants to take Nuriko to bed. He gave Ansem a big hug and said night daddy, his was a beautiful little boy and very strong for the young age of four. With a wave of a hand the servants left the room with Nuriko and closed the doors behind them. Ansem started to prepare himself for what Urd was going to say, Ansem, Urd said calmly as she could.  
  
"I need you to tell me something and give the truth. Urd said with an upset face.  
  
"What is it my love?" answered Ansem  
  
"Why haven't you made Nuriko your heir yet?" Urd said trying her hardest to keep her voice down.  
  
Ansem knew this day would come but he hadn't prepared that she would ask it now. Ansem started to speak.  
  
"I cannot and will not make Nuriko my heir."  
  
She exploded "WHY NOT!!!"  
  
"Because he doesn't have what it takes to be my heir!"  
  
"Why he is our son and is no different and will be a great heir, explain to me why you won't make him your heir."  
  
"Because WOMAN the great leader of the white foxes needs to be a white fox."  
  
"He is a white fox just because he has purple hair means nothing."  
  
"IT MEANS EVERYTHING he will never be my heir and there shall not be anymore talk on this subject do you understand!"  
  
"No, I can't believe I fell in love with a demon that cares nothing about his son and will not care about his differences."  
  
"I love my son very much, more than you think I do and because of his difference I will always love him."  
  
"Then I can't love you any more, what do you mean you can't love me any more. Your not the demon I loved, Its over...I'm leaving first thing in the morning and my son is coming with me and there is nothing you can do."  
  
"Fine leave I don't need you."  
  
And it was over between Ansem and Urd and little Nuriko didn't understand what happened between his mom and dad. But two years passed and Ansem and Urd hated each other more everyday, Nuriko played with his father when he could but his mother hated it when he did she would tell Nuriko, your father doesn't love and only pretends to because he doesn't want you winning to him. For a while Nuriko believed his mother because he knew what good mommy she was but he asked his father if he loved him and of course he said he did but over the years his mother got meaner every day and would be mean to her little boy and he didn't understand what happened to her, she said it was all daddies fault.  
  
Ansem was writing in his journal when a knock came at his door.  
  
"Who is it and who dares to bother me."  
  
"It is I, Onizuke sir I have people here that need to see you at once."  
  
"Fine sighed Ansem come in."  
  
Onizuke walked in and fox demons followed him.  
  
"Sir these foxes would like to live here, they have no where to live and they are white foxes; this man is Goto and his mate Sylia and their daughter Chi."  
  
That moment Ansem and Chi eyes were locked she was young and beautiful, she had long white hair big puppy dog ears and a long white tail and soft pink lips and a young body and a cute nose and young bosoms and a small waist. Ansem snapped out of his thought and said.  
  
"I welcome you to high stone make your self at home."  
  
They bowed and Chi kept her blue-green eyes on Ansem as she smiled and walked out. Many months Ansem couldn't stop thinking about her when they met in the hall they would start talking and lose all track off time. One day Ansem decide it would be nice if he went for a walk as he started to walk out of high stone he saw Chi picking flowers and smelling them. He walked over to her; She slowly turned her head at Ansem as he smiled at her.  
  
"Chi would you like to go with me on a walk"  
  
She said she would love to. She handed her servant the flowers and waved her to leave and take the flowers back to the room and to not come back. Her and Ansem walked along and saw a boat and decide to go for a boat ride as Ansem paddled along enjoying the sites with Chi. Sunset was coming and started heading to shore, as he got off and then Chi got off and slipped and fell onto Ansem, As Ansem look down at her he dropped the paddle stick and hugged her and she hugged him back. He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Be. my .. Mate."  
  
She nodded a yes as she clanged tight to him. It wasn't long in till everyone knew that the great Ansem had taken the white fox Chi as his new mate and she had become pregnant with Ansems child. It wasn't long before Chi was due to have her child. Ansem announced, high and low that if this child would be a male it would be the next heir to the great white fox clan. That day Ansem was going for a walk and something pounced on him, very confused he saw his son on top of him.  
  
"Nuriko, what are you doing at here?"  
  
"Your mother isn't going to be happy."  
  
"Dad will you play with me to day?"  
  
"Sure I will what to you want to do?"  
  
"I want you to teach me how to use my powers."  
  
So Ansem got up and put his son Nuriko on his shoulder as he walked out of high stone, Ansem grabbed Nuriko and put him down for just eight years old he was quite strong and beautiful. As day turned to night he taught him a move called Iron Slash Reverse Soul Stealer and while doing so his ears picked up sounds of worried talk.  
  
"Come son it is time to go"  
  
"But dad I'm just starting to get it down, can you teach me more tomorrow?"  
  
"Sorry but in till you can get that perfected I can't teach you any harder moves."  
  
As they started walking into High Stone a servant hurried and bowed at Ansems feet "  
  
"Your lord, Nuriko's mother is very worried and has been issuing orders to find her son at once."  
  
"The boy has been with me all day I shall take him home, call the search off at once."  
  
"Yes" soon as the servant moved away.  
  
Ansem started walking his son home. He got to his olds mates door and knocked, it had been years since he talked with the woman he once loved and he would have to meet her face to face to explain why he had Nuriko and in his mind the subject always came up did she still have strong feelings for him too still. He wanted to know if the feeling was one sided, but he couldn't turn back now it was too late. His strong fist hit the door as he knocked.  
  
"Come in" yelled, Urd.  
  
He opened the door slowly as her eyes were deep in writing in her diary as he walked in slowly he eyes went up his body and met him with his eyes. She locked eyes with him and looked away at Nuriko.  
  
"Nuriko where have you been all day?"  
  
Ansem answered, "he was with me I was training him, I'm sorry that we did not tell you"  
  
"Very well as she got up"  
  
Had a servant take Nuriko away for a bath. Nuriko said goodbye still very confused about his mom and dads feelings for each other. The servants left the room and closed the door behind them then she walked toward Ansem.  
  
"Ansem" Urd said "how have you been?"  
  
"I have been well."  
  
"Ansem, do you wish we could go back? To when we were a family."  
  
"I would but you walked out on me."  
  
"For very good reason Ansem, if you made him your heir the fight would never happen."  
  
"But I told you the reason, isn't that good enough, anyway Urd you made your decision."  
  
She started walking toward Ansem swaying her body, it started to make Ansem uncomfortable, and he had another mate and another child on the way. But this was his old mate, but she had changed so much over the years he couldn't love her again. He had feelings for her but his love is with Chi not Urd anymore. She got close and placed her hands on his chest, he started to blush. She smelled like she always did like a breeze of wild morning glories and he loved that smell. She put her face close to his and it felt like old times. They were so close that they almost started to kiss, but realty caught up with Ansem and he pushed her gently away and she was shocked.  
  
"I'm sorry Urd, I have a mate and it's not you I have feelings for you but I have a mate."  
  
He walked out and started walking home when his ears picked up the sound of her crying and now when so many years had passed he felt really bad. He felt sorry for his son Nuriko, and Urd was he the one who ruined his life with them and would he do the same with his little lovely Chi. He tried to clear it out of his mind, he got to his room and opened the door and changed for bed his beautiful mate was already asleep. Her tummy was getting bigger she was already eight months pregnant, he kissed her on her forehead and crawled in bed and fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
{P.O.V. Ansem} Chapter 2  
  
One day Ansem was playing with Nuriko outside of high stone, his pointy ears picked up the sound of many demons running toward him.  
  
They came rushing to Ansem a bunch of servant woman, bowing low "your lordship your mate is having her child."  
  
Eyes surprised Ansem rushed past them, as they were scared because they had never seen their master run so fast as. He went inside his room in the living room his mate was in their bedroom the doors were closed and he knew he wouldn't be aloud in. He yelled for a messengers to come in, he told the messengers to get the fox clan leaders to come now to see his child and maybe his next heir. Time passed and he heard his young mate scream in pain, and the leaders started coming they were talking about this child could be the next heir to our people.  
  
He could hear the servants whisper "this child is a mighty child if the young Chi is having so much pain having it."  
  
Ansem wanted to be at her side and not wait; he made that mistake with Urd and would not make it again. He opened the door to his bedroom and surprised looks of the servants, he didn't mind their looks he saw his young, beautiful Chi crying and in pain and brushed the servants away from one side of her and knelt down and took her hand and wiped away her tears and whispered sweet words in her ear.  
  
The servants yelled, "push" to Chi and she grabbed my hand tighter and screamed as the baby came out. Everyone in the room gasped as the servants wiped the child clean and put him in a white silk cloth and handed the child to Ansem. He took the child from the servants and cradles him in his hands. The child is a boy and his so beautiful, has the softest most whitest hair it was almost see-through and he had ears like his mother little puppy ears and a small white tail and green-gold eyes. He showed his mate their new son, through her tear filled eyes she smiled and I put the boy in her arms.  
  
"Hello my little one"  
  
She turned to me and said "Ansem can we name him Yohko Kurama?"  
  
Ansem smiled, "of course that name suits him well."  
  
Ansem took Kurama out of Chi hands and walked toward the door the servants opened it and Ansem walked out to where the leaders of the foxes. They saw the white silk cloth in Ansems hands and gathered around him looking at the child.  
  
Ansem said in a deep voice "this child is a male and his name is Yohko Kurama and he is my heir."  
  
He saw his eldest son in the crowd,  
  
"Come here Nuriko, see your new little brother."  
  
Nuriko came slowly to his father and Ansem handed him young Kurama.  
  
"Be careful now don't drop him."  
  
Nuriko looked him over and said "hi little one I'm your big brother"  
  
All the leaders smiled when Nuriko said that and Kurama yawned and fell asleep in his brother's hands.  
  
"Nuriko" somebody yelled.  
  
Nuriko's face got a scared look on it I knew it was Urd. Ansem took the baby from Nuriko; Nuriko gave him a look of help.  
  
"Go on see what your mother wants" as Ansem turned away and faced the elders.  
  
"Come now leaders of the fox clan lets put this in writing that this boy is my heir."  
  
{P.O.V. Nuriko}  
  
I, Nuriko didn't like what my father saying that which my mother argues with me so much about. She beats me and yells at me and said the man I call father never loved me, but it couldn't be true and he shows so much love toward me. But why didn't he make me his heir and why did mom leave him. Every time she hears a servant talking about how happy Chi and My father are she slaps them across the face. My mother is quite jealous of Chi, and my mother says I'm suppose to stay away from that ugly whore, but she is nice to me and treats me just like mom did a long time ago. She smells like roses and juniper breeze, I love when she hugs me. Her and father talk about training me it makes me feel like I belong to a family I hate when dad looks at me when I have to go back to mother, he has that look like its all his fault that mother is mean to me and he is so sorry.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?"  
  
I snap out of my thinking a see a hand coming at my face and jump away from it. She curses under her breath.  
  
I answer her. "I have been with father seeing my new baby brother."  
  
"So Chi had a son did she? I bet he made that little ugly son of his, his heir didn't he?"  
  
I nodded a yes.  
  
"You should be his heir you know."  
  
"I don't want to be his heir. Because mother I have learned that I'm not the one to be heir and it has been long enough and you should accept it too." I started to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going back to see my baby brother."  
  
"No your not"  
  
"Try and stop me"  
  
I can run like my father but not as fast, she has no chance of catching up. I walked to my fathers room and saw all the leaders had left and gone back to bed. I walked into the living room and went to the door where my fathers bedroom is, the door was cracked open a little and I looked in I know I shouldn't but I can't help myself. My father is sitting on the bed with Kurama in his hands and Chi is sitting on the bed look at my dad smiling.  
  
"Nuriko"  
  
I hear my name and I freeze up.  
  
"You can come in my son if you want don't linger around."  
  
I walk in and my father grabs me and sets me on his lap, I look down at my new baby brother. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3 {P.O.V of Nuriko}  
  
Years pass my mother is still evil and I'm become cold and emotionless because of my mother my father tries to help but I tell him to stay out of it. Afterwards I feel terrible because I told my father off, but my mother's evil words have gotten to me so I turn my self away from the world. I don't allow my father to teach me any more and I have my own room now and I'm called Lord Nuriko. I love the power and I have made a new friend, we are alike in so many ways but different demons he is wolf and I'm a fox. I walk out of high stone to a tree and I see him there deep in thought.  
  
I jump behind him unnoticed and whisper "hello my love."  
  
His surprised eye turns and looks at me and gives me a small smile.  
  
"Sesshomaru what are you doing up here?"  
  
"Just thinking how life could have been better for the both of us."  
  
"You can't turn back time Sesshomaru"  
  
"Yes I know he sighs. Nuriko, are lives have been hell and the only people we trust is each other, how can that be, have we been singled out to love each other and have our mothers and fathers hate us even more than they already do?"  
  
"I'm not sure anymore, I thought everything was good a long time ago but now everything has gone to hell."  
  
"Let us run away, never to return Nuriko."  
  
"We can't both our mothers would hunt us down and kill us."  
  
"We can't show affection for each other or will get kicked out of our own clans."  
  
"Life is not fair, where does it say that your mate has to be the opposite sex?"  
  
"Everywhere you look Nuriko, with out opposites no more kids would be born, and the world would stop existing."  
  
"Are you saying we should stop this love for each other, Sesshomaru?"  
  
"We only love each other because we have gone through the same thing and we know what each other feelings is, and if we do something we will regret later on then why do it at all, Nuriko."  
  
"Sesshomaru you need a hobby, you think too much about things."  
  
"What? Well there is nothing else does around here but think, and since were getting older we should start thinking about getting mates"  
  
"Hey lets go to the other side of the woods, Sesshomaru."  
  
"Why should we?"  
  
"Because now come on. Tag your it Sesshomaru."  
  
I run off and try not to look back. "Tag your it Nuriko."  
  
Damn he got me. I run after him got yeah! I runs off and hides in a tree. What the- ahhhh. I'm knocked out of the tree and Sessohmaru is on top of me.  
  
"Get off Sesshomaru."  
  
I look deep in his eyes there such a deep gold, I get lost in his eyes and the next thing I know I'm kissing him and his kissing me back, I hope it last forever. We stop and breathe.  
  
I whisper into his ear "I--Love--You." He hugs me tight and starts to cry, his says it has been forever since somebody told him that.  
  
Its some time later and I'm walking around in high stone looking heartless, I smell somebody that is familiar. I start to run, down the dark corridors trying to get away from him only the young age of four he is smart and fast. Oh shit he got me.  
  
"Hey Kurama where are your shoes, Chi is really going to be upset if you come home with no shoes."  
  
"I hate shoes they hurt my feet. Nuriko, where have you been?"  
  
"I have been outside of high stone."  
  
"Outside?"  
  
Oh yes I remember Kurama hasn't been aloud outside yet this little fox pup has to much energy for his own good. He yawns and puts his hand around my neck and starts to fall asleep. My father has not aloud my mother Urd every to see Kurama, I fear what she might do to him if she does meet him. She loves my father so much but hides it and hates Chi with a blind fury that will never end. I smell someone behind me as I hug Kurama.  
  
"Where have you been Nuriko?"  
  
I start to turn around and she slaps me hard. "Why do you I care I growl!?"  
  
"What is that your holding Nuriko?" "Is this your fathers and Chi son the little brat Kurama?"  
  
Kurama growls at her for hitting me, and she laughs.  
  
"What a ugly child, and this is supposed to be the next heir. Has his mothers look and Ansem has been a idiot to fall in love with her."  
  
"Mother if you never left him he would still be yours."  
  
"Don't tell me how to run my life you ugly purple fox." She runs a finger over Kurama cheeks and cuts it slightly it starts to bleed. He bites her, his little teeth into her and she pulls back. "Ugly child should be killed"  
  
"Mother stop it before Ansem comes after and kills you." Mother stands back and growls at me. "I'm taking him back home" I start to walk away Kurama looks at me like I'm about to say something his eyes are so big and green.  
  
"Kurama I'm sorry she did that, but she is a evil person."  
  
"Yep-evil Kurama nods, I smile yep.  
  
As I start walking him home my ears pick up servant women yelling for Kurama, then I hear my father's voice.  
  
"How can you lose a little boy his only four how can he go unseen?"  
  
I walk in and my father sees Kurama in my hands.  
  
"Daddy!" he jumps from my hands and lands in my fathers hands, I can see his very surprise to see me especially with Kurama.  
  
"Where are your shoes little one?"  
  
"I hate shoes Kurama yells!"  
  
"You have to stay closer to home and not try to run off" says Chi.  
  
"I didn't run off I wanted to find Nuriko."  
  
Chi looks at me "hello Nuriko, how have you been?"  
  
"Fine" I answer in an emotionless tone.  
  
Father sees the cut on Kurama face and glares at me. "Who did this to Kurama!? Nuriko?"  
  
"I'm sorry father I can't say."  
  
"What do you mean you can't say?!"  
  
"Ansem" Chi says, "calm down Kurama is fine and he is home. Nuriko will you stay you know how much Kurama likes you and if you stay after his bath he could say goodnight to you."  
  
"Fine."  
  
{P.O.V of Ansem} Chi walks into another room starts to take off Kurama's blue kimono and slips him into the bath and Ansem comes up behind her. And kisses her ears, and she tries not to laugh since it tickles as she washes Kurama.  
  
"Ansem why don't you Nuriko talk anymore?"  
  
"Because the boy shut me out of his life and become a arrogant little demon."  
  
"No his not, he just a boy whose very confused, I have heard the servants talk about how his mother treats him."  
  
"What do you mean Chi? She beats him, slaps him and tells him wrongs things that have breaking his little heart for years and your telling me you never knew?"  
  
"No of course not, if I did I would have stopped her a long time ago."  
  
"Well your oldest son needs you now more than every and you should talk to his mother."  
  
"That's not the easiest thing to do you know."  
  
"Why all you have to do is tell her off"  
  
"Yes but she was my mate long ago and I still have feelings for her, I guess you could say."  
  
"What do you mean you still have feelings for her?"  
  
"She was my mate once and she had my child."  
  
"Who cares this is about Nuriko and how much his love is for you."  
  
"Wait, Ansem your not telling me you still love her" she starts to cry as she washes Kurama.  
  
Kurama has heard them fight before and had learned to not listen but when his mother started crying then he got mad.  
  
"No I don't love her you're the only one for me." Kurama starts to growl "no Kurama I said sorry."  
  
Kurama jumps out of his bath all wet and jumps on Ansem, knocking him to the ground and then took this as his time to take the kill. He started biting Ansems ankles "ouch!"  
  
Chi grabs Kurama "Kurama it's ok mommy is all better its not daddies fault." She starts to dry him off.  
  
Ansem gets up "oh hey he my got my kimono all wet!"  
  
Kurama smiles and Chi dresses him and says "go say goodnight to your brother."  
  
"Why does Kurama always take your side, well make sure your little protector is dry next time he knocks me down I'm all wet."  
  
Chi giggles.  
  
"So you think that's funny?" says Ansem, and hugs Chi and gets her all wet.  
  
"Hey now I'm wet!"  
  
Ansem walks into the living room with Chi and they smile as they see Nuriko and Kurama hugging each other fast asleep.  
  
Chi whispers "lets let them sleep" Ansem nods his approval.  
  
It is morning and Ansem takes Kurama out of Nuriko's hands and places him and bed and easily nudges Nuriko awake.  
  
He wakes up confused and bares his teeth at me, but then he remembers where he is.  
  
"Come my son it is time we told your mother off"  
  
"What do you mean Father?" as he starts to stand up.  
  
"You shall see my son, I'm so sorry for all this years of pain for you and I wish I could make up for every second of everyday that we wasted not being together."  
  
Nuriko smiles, we walk out of the room and finally get to Urd's room and raps on the door in till she answers.  
  
"Come in!" Urd yells.  
  
I walk in with every muscle in my body alert. She comes in and gives me a bad look.  
  
"What are you doing here Ansem?"  
  
"I have come to warn you, Urd."  
  
Nuriko gives his father a surprised look.  
  
"Warn me of what?" She laughs slightly.  
  
"If you every touch Nuriko or tell him something that is not true at all or touch Kurama I will kill you or kick you out of the high stone." "Do you understand or should I say it slower?"  
  
Urd glares at Ansem, he haves never talked like that to her. Come Nuriko, as he exits her room. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 {P.O.V. of Nuriko}  
  
Its some time later and I'm walking around in high stone looking heartless, I smell somebody that is familiar. I start to run, down the dark corridors trying to get away from him only the young age of four he is smart and fast. Oh shit he got me.  
  
"Hey Kurama where are your shoes, Chi is really going to be upset if you come home with no shoes."  
  
"I hate shoes they hurt my feet. Nuriko, where have you been?"  
  
"I have been outside of high stone."  
  
"Outside?"  
  
Oh yes I remember Kurama hasn't been aloud outside yet this little fox pup has to much energy for his own good. He yawns and puts his hand around my neck and starts to fall asleep. My father has not aloud my mother Urd every to see Kurama, I fear what she might do to him if she does meet him. She loves my father so much but hides it and hates Chi with a blind fury that will never end. I smell someone behind me as I hug Kurama.  
  
"Where have you been Nuriko?"  
  
I start to turn around and she slaps me hard. "Why do you I care I growl!?"  
  
"What is that your holding Nuriko?" "Is this your fathers and Chi son the little brat Kurama?"  
  
Kurama growls at her for hitting me, and she laughs.  
  
"What a ugly child, and this is supposed to be the next heir. Has his mothers look and Ansem has been a idiot to fall in love with her."  
  
"Mother if you never left him he would still be yours."  
  
"Don't tell me how to run my life you ugly purple fox." She runs a finger over Kurama cheeks and cuts it slightly it starts to bleed. He bites her, his little teeth into her and she pulls back. "Ugly child should be killed"  
  
"Mother stop it before Ansem comes after and kills you." Mother stands back and growls at me. "I'm taking him back home" I start to walk away Kurama looks at me like I'm about to say something his eyes are so big and green.  
  
"Kurama I'm sorry she did that, but she is a evil person."  
  
"Yep-evil Kurama nods, I smile yep.  
  
As I start walking him home my ears pick up servant women yelling for Kurama, then I hear my father's voice.  
  
"How can you lose a little boy his only four how can he go unseen?"  
  
I walk in and my father sees Kurama in my hands.  
  
"Daddy!" he jumps from my hands and lands in my fathers hands, I can see his very surprise to see me especially with Kurama.  
  
"Where are your shoes little one?"  
  
"I hate shoes Kurama yells!"  
  
"You have to stay closer to home and not try to run off" says Chi.  
  
"I didn't run off I wanted to find Nuriko."  
  
Chi looks at me "hello Nuriko, how have you been?"  
  
"Fine" I answer in an emotionless tone.  
  
Father sees the cut on Kurama face and glares at me. "Who did this to Kurama!? Nuriko?"  
  
"I'm sorry father I can't say."  
  
"What do you mean you can't say?!"  
  
"Ansem" Chi says, "calm down Kurama is fine and he is home. Nuriko will you stay you know how much Kurama likes you and if you stay after his bath he could say goodnight to you."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Chi walks into another room starts to take off Kurama's blue kimono and slips him into the bath and Ansem comes up behind her. And kisses her ears, and she tries not to laugh since it tickles as she washes Kurama.  
  
"Ansem why don't you Nuriko talk anymore?"  
  
"Because the boy shut me out of his life and become a arrogant little demon."  
  
"No his not, he just a boy whose very confused, I have heard the servants talk about how his mother treats him."  
  
"What do you mean Chi? She beats him, slaps him and tells him wrongs things that have breaking his little heart for years and your telling me you never knew?"  
  
"No of course not, if I did I would have stopped her a long time ago."  
  
"Well your oldest son needs you now more than every and you should talk to his mother."  
  
"That's not the easiest thing to do you know."  
  
"Why all you have to do is tell her off"  
  
"Yes but she was my mate long ago and I still have feelings for her, I guess you could say."  
  
"What do you mean you still have feelings for her?"  
  
"She was my mate once and she had my child."  
  
"Who cares this is about Nuriko and how much his love is for you."  
  
"Wait, Ansem your not telling me you still love her" she starts to cry as she washes Kurama.  
  
Kurama has heard them fight before and had learned to not listen but when his mother started crying then he got mad.  
  
"No I don't love her you're the only one for me." Kurama starts to growl "no Kurama I said sorry."  
  
Kurama jumps out of his bath all wet and jumps on Ansem, knocking him to the ground and then took this as his time to take the kill. He started biting Ansems ankles "ouch!"  
  
Chi grabs Kurama "Kurama it's ok mommy is all better its not daddies fault." She starts to dry him off.  
  
Ansem gets up "oh hey he my got my kimono all wet!"  
  
Kurama smiles and Chi dresses him and says "go say goodnight to your brother."  
  
"Why does Kurama always take your side, well make sure your little protector is dry next time he knocks me down I'm all wet."  
  
Chi giggles.  
  
"So you think that's funny?" says Ansem, and hugs Chi and gets her all wet.  
  
"Hey now I'm wet!"  
  
Ansem walks into the living room with Chi and they smile as they see Nuriko and Kurama hugging each other fast asleep.  
  
Chi whispers "lets let them sleep" Ansem nods his approval.  
  
It is morning and Ansem takes Kurama out of Nuriko's hands and places him and bed and easily nudges Nuriko awake.  
  
He wakes up confused and bares his teeth at me, but then he remembers where he is.  
  
"Come my son it is time we told your mother off"  
  
"What do you mean Father?" as he starts to stand up.  
  
"You shall see my son, I'm so sorry for all this years of pain for you and I wish I could make up for every second of everyday that we wasted not being together."  
  
Nuriko smiles, we walk out of the room and finally get to Urd's room and raps on the door in till she answers.  
  
"Come in!" Urd yells.  
  
I walk in with every muscle in my body alert. She comes in and gives me a bad look.  
  
"What are you doing here Ansem?"  
  
"I have come to warn you, Urd."  
  
Nuriko gives his father a surprised look.  
  
"Warn me of what?" She laughs slightly.  
  
"If you every touch Nuriko or tell him something that is not true at all or touch Kurama I will kill you or kick you out of the high stone." "Do you understand or should I say it slower?"  
  
Urd glares at Ansem, he haves never talked like that to her. Come Nuriko, as he exits her room.  
  
Chapter 4 {P.O.V. of Nuriko}  
  
A month goes by and I'm sitting outside enjoying the sunny day.  
  
"Nuriko" my father yells as he runs toward me with Kurama in his arms. "Nuriko will you watch your brother for a hour in a half?"  
  
"Father why don't you watch him or get Chi to?"  
  
"She is quite tried and needs sleep from watching him and I have a Council meeting and I thought I could trust you to watch him for a little while."  
  
"Yes sir I will watch him."  
  
"Good" Ansem started to walk away.  
  
"Come Kurama lets go meet a friend of mine."  
  
"A friend?"  
  
"Yep" I saw Sessohmaru holding a little boys hand as I walked towards him, he looked all wet. "Just take a bath Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Well something like that, Nuriko."  
  
"Well Sessohmaru, whom do we have here?"  
  
"This is my baby brother Inuyasha." "Who is this Nuriko?"  
  
"This is my little brother Kurama."  
  
"They look so much alike"  
  
"Yeah they do."  
  
"But Kurama ears are bigger and Inuyasha has gold eyes and Kurama has green."  
  
Sesshomaru and Nuriko sat down and talked as they watched Kurama and Inuyasha play with each other.  
  
"Well we better each go the Council meeting is over and Kurama and Inuyasha are looking tried."  
  
"Bye."  
  
One day Nuriko got a knock at his door and said come in, his father walked in come Nuriko tonight is a full moon and we should turn to our fox forms and dance the night with Seberuis and Sessohmaru. As they ran out of high stone they saw the two wolf demons and all four of them started to transform. Sessohmaru and Seberuis turned in to big white wolf their body looked like clouds. Then we transformed in to big foxes with many tails and long hair that dance when the wind blow. We danced the dance of the white fox and danced along with our allies the white wolfs. I wished the night would never end, we went over human villages and danced in the sky and dance on the ground it was like a dream. I woke up in my bed and really didn't remember getting there, it must have been late in the afternoon; all that dancing must have really taken a lot out of me.  
  
I walked out of high stone and walked through the forest where I saw Sessohmaru lying on a blanket deep in thought as all was.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" I yelled.  
  
He woke up from his thoughts and smiled at me. "Come Nuriko, sit and entertain me with your talk."  
  
I came and sat next to him, "what a night huh?"  
  
"It was a great night I wanted it to never end."  
  
"Me too."  
  
I smell demons coming he does too. I see them both, "Nuriko what are you doing out here and who is that?"  
  
"Sesshomaru what do you think your doing and who in bloody hell is that?"  
  
Sesshomaru mother finally met me, the woman that has given us hell our whole life met also. They start to talk, finding out how much they have in common a good for nothing son, and a mate that left them for someone else. They walk away to Fox High Stone Urd showed Yubiames to Ansems room and showed her Chi and Kurama. Ansem smell Urd and a new smell that was not familiar to him at all.  
  
"I wonder where Ansem went. I can't see him or sense him at all" whispered Urd.  
  
They started to walk away from Ansems room when they where hit with attack, they were shocked.  
  
"Urd" a deep voice said go pack your things; you are no longer welcomed at Fox High Stone.  
  
"I can take you on Ansem" said Urd.  
  
"Fine have it your way" he pulled out his sword then it transformed, which startled her, and she rushed off to pack.  
  
"Come Yubiames, you don't belong here." He walks her back to Wolf High Stone and knocks on Seberuis door and explains to him about Yubiames and Urd. The next morning Urd had her things packed and her servants ready to go with her and they all said goodbye to her even Nuriko.  
  
Then Ansem says "I warned you and you must pay the price, he yelled out if Urd is seen is this part of this world again kill her on site."  
  
Urd left and was gone for good, Chi had won and Urd finally accepted it. Now it felt like her world was crashing down on her. 


End file.
